


Tofu Surprise

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before Thanksgiving, Justin announces that he's become a vegetarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tofu Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 93: Thanksgiving

A week before Thanksgiving, Justin announces that he's become a vegetarian.

"Our little activist," Brian says.

"Ignore him, Sunshine," Debbie says. "I'm proud of you for taking a stand for something you believe in. More people should be like this boy," she announces to the crowded diner.

"Remember that when you're cooking tofu surprise next week," Brian says.

"Shit," Debbie squeals. "You're not going to eat turkey dinner on fuckin' Thanksgiving?"

"Turkey isn't exactly a vegetable, Deb," Justin says.

Meanwhile, the boys start placing the side bets. Brian takes three days. And he'll be surprised if Justin lasts that long.


End file.
